Many monohull sail boats are subject to being capsized by high winds inasmuch as they do not include sufficient keel weighting to limit excessively high heel angles and to right the hulls subsequent to those hulls experiencing excessive heel angles due to high wind. Accordingly, and particularly when smaller sail boats are being crewed by persons other than adults, considerable danger exists in the event sudden high winds are experienced by a sail boat from abeam. Accordingly, a need exists for structure by which a sail boat may resist heeling to the point of capsizing as a result of high winds when that sail boat is not provided with sufficient keel weighting to prevent capsizing by wind.
Although various forms of mast pivoting structures designed to prevent capsizing of monohull boats heretofore have been provided, most of these previously known structures are relatively complex and are not readily adaptable to existing boat hulls. Examples of previously known forms of pivoted mast structures for preventing capsizing by sudden wind gusts from abeam and which include some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 100,151, 720,074, 559,983, 3,323,480, 3,610,190 and 3,985,106.